


Walk With Me (From Now On)

by mistyautumn



Category: Batwoman (TV 2019), Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Mentions of Character Death, Rated T To Be Safe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:02:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23611252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistyautumn/pseuds/mistyautumn
Summary: Kate visits Kara in National City, but all that has transpired between her and Alice weighs heavy.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Kate Kane
Comments: 5
Kudos: 69





	Walk With Me (From Now On)

**Author's Note:**

> It’s baby’s first try at Zorane (Superbat)! I hope the ladies feel accurate- I really enjoy this ship and was pretty nervous to try my hand at it; especially since I’ve only tried writing Kate once. This was originally posted on tumblr in two parts-- for the “walk with me” and "from now on" prompts for elmayarafest. The prompts ended up feeling like a good name.

“Hey, take a walk with me?” Kara asks Kate softly. Alex has fallen asleep on the couch, and the movie is over; Kate is gathering up the remnants of wine and snacks. “I can get that when we get back, just let me write a quick note for Alex in case she wakes up.” Kara smiles wanly, finding some paper.

Kate puts down the wine bottle and goes to stand a little awkwardly by the door. She knows being here is doing her good after-… _after everything;_ she knows Kara can get her back to Gotham fast if Luke spots an emergency; she even knows she’s managed to make it a working visit, making important philanthropic connections in National City, and yet she can’t shake the feeling she doesn’t deserve it; normalcy, food and wine with friends, feeling herself smile at Kara’s contagious laughter as they watch a comedy favorite of hers… Not when she still hears Alice ( _Beth_ ) screaming _Don’t leave me!_ as she walks away every time she dreams.

Kara takes Kate’s arm gently, stirring her from her thoughts, and leads her out of the apartment, down the stairs, and out into cool night air. National City at night is so _different_ from Gotham, and not just because the Maiden of Might; the _Paragon of Hope_ , has slipped her arm through Kate’s. The whole _character_ of the city is different… National City is vibrant. Gotham is _dangerous_.

_I’m trying to make it better…_

“Do you wanna talk about it?” Kara asks, squeezing Kate’s arm gently. “About your sister…?”

“Not tonight.” Kate says after a long moment. She’s heard now of so many of Kara’s own trials. She knows Kara would understand. She knows Kara would _forgive_ the things Kate has done too; give her comfort, give her _a hug_ …

But Kate isn’t ready. Not yet.

“Can I do anything?” Kara’s voice comes softly, and Kate feels a tingle of warmth in her chest; both immense gratitude and deep affection for Kara Danvers.

“Just walk with me?” Her eyes meet Kara’s, and the Kryptonian nods.

“Ok.”

So they walk, and Kate puts a hand over Kara’s, and she finds she feels a sweet sense of being _safe_. They go a few blocks, then circle back, Kara pointing out the restaurants she likes, and telling Kate the things she has to try some visit or another. Soon they’re back at Kara’s building and they go up the stairs to her loft, but outside the door Kate pauses. Slowly she turns to Kara and, leaning in, she kisses her forehead, lingering briefly then drawing back. Kara’s smile is tender, as is her hand on Kate’s cheek as she draws her in for a gentle kiss of her own.

* * *

Late in the night she wakes up with a start and Kara is immediately soothing her, rubbing her back and murmuring that she’s ok. Slowly the tension seeps from her shoulders and she leans into Kara, letting herself be held.

“D’you have a lot of nightmares?” Kara asks, combing her fingers lightly through Kate’s short hair, studying her face.

“I always have... recently, they’re just...” She isn’t sure just what. _Worse? Fresh? My own doing?_

Kara seems to sense her thoughts and kisses her temple. “I get them too. These days it’s I wake up and I have to remind myself Argo’s still up there, or- or I’m not at the Vanishing Point. And after what happened to you, with the other Beth... Kate, I can’t imagine.” She sighs, her arms squeezing a little tighter.

“Kara...” Her voice comes out sounding husky and foreign to her own ears. She could tell Kara now, about August; about Alice; about her mother and the murder and so many terrible things... the _shame_ she feels; the fear of who she is now. Kara’s gaze is attentive; ready to listen. Kate breathes out a sigh of her own and with it come the words she’s spoken to no one. Kara is quiet, listening, but she never lets Kate go, and when all has been said, she cups Kate’s cheek, leaning in so their foreheads touch. Kate takes a shaky breath.

“From now on, when you have nightmares, you call me, ok?” Kara murmurs. “Doesn’t matter what time, just... I’m here. For you. And I can be there in a minute.” Her thumb brushes softly back and forth and Kate finds herself leaning into the impossibly soft touch of the Girl of Steel. “You don’t have to carry all of this alone. You’ve got me, and Mary, Luke... Promise.” She draws back and offers up her pinky, Kate regarding it wryly.

“You want me to pinky swear?”

“From now on, you call me.” Kara implores. “Or at least call _someone_. Promise.”

Kate slowly links her pinky with Kara’s. She doesn’t want to be alone, but she has built herself into a fortress and those walls are not so easily broken down.

“I promise I’ll try.”

And Kara nods; for the time being, it’s a place to start.


End file.
